


Position of Power

by Civiel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civiel/pseuds/Civiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feliciano Vargas is hellbent on getting his boyfriend out of his shy shell, and now he finally seems to have succeeded. The German had always been shy when it came to lusts and wishes. Feliciano was always a lot clearer on it. When he wanted to try something new he asked, when something felt wrong, he told him. Ludwig had never been quite as... Open about his desires. But as Feliciano manages to convince Ludwig that this whole bondage thing really is something he'd like to try, Ludwig slowly, but surely finds himself taking control in a whole new way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Position of Power

The young Italian wheezed at the feeling of cold metal against his bare chest. His lover traced a pattern on his slightly tanned torso,the small metal clamp was gently brushed  against his skin so that he would get used to the sensation of the cold metal. Warming up the clamps slightly in the process from the heat he radiated.

"I'm going to put these on now okay Feli?" The bigger man asked softly, a bit hesitant.

"Ludwig!" Feliciano scolded.  "I am not too familiar with this, but I don't think you are supposed to ask you know"

"But I-"

The Italian chuckled. He could not see Ludwig due to the blindfold that was tightly wrapped around his head, covering the his eyes, but he knew just from Ludwig's tone of voice that he was blushing. Heavily.

How could he not be? This was the first time either one of them did something...

Something quite like this.

"Stop teasing"

Ludwig sounded a tad bit sulky. 

"I? Stop teasing? Luddy, caro mio, I am the one tied up, how can _I_ be teasing _you_?!"

A sudden, gentle embrace of a big hand made Feliciano purr. Ludwig's skin was a lot warmer than it used to be, the stroking of his fingers over Feliciano's chest felt amazing. He liked when Ludwig was being all calm and mild like this. However, he didn't really mind it when the German was being rough either...

The pleasant sensation of touch was followed by a weird kind of pain around his right nipple. The sudden unexpected sting made Feliciano squirm in surprise and squeak out. It was quickly followed by a second one, this time sending painful vibrations through his other nipple. It wasn't exactly excruciatingly painful, but it was somewhat uncomfortable nevertheless. Feliciano had always loved when Ludwig played with his nipples, he'd always been very sensitive in the chest area, so the sting of the clamps felt very strange.

It had taken Feliciano ages to convince Ludwig to try this. His German lover had always been shy when it came to lusts and wishes. Feli had always been more open about it. When he wanted to try something new he asked, when something felt wrong, he told him. However, Ludwig was not quite as open with his desires.

Most people thought of Feliciano as something innocent. Something naive and stupid. A simple, happy man which only desires was to eat and sleep. His brother Lovino called him stupid all the time, but Feliciano always expected as much, he was his older brother after all. However, his brother wasn't  the only one being condescending. Even Ludwig had called Feliciano stupid on more than one occasion. He always pretended it didn't matter to him, he brushed it off and smiled and acted, just like that; stupid. However, it had always stung a bit, no matter how much he wanted to hide it, it hurt Feliciano when the person he loved about all else in the world called him an idiot, how could it not? Feliciano had always been somewhat naive and excitable, that was true. He was definitely not the bravest person around either, and he loved food and siestas as much as any other Italian. But stupid?

Never

Especially not when it came to matters of love. Italy had always been the country of passion. The French could keep their romance and the Englishmen could keep their chivalry. When it came to passion and lust and excitement, the country of Italy had no equal.

This was an important fact his always so confident lover seemed to forget, and Feliciano prided himself in reminding him.

Ludwig surely wasn't the confident one anymore, it was a guilty pleasure seeing Ludwig all flustered. Seeing him lose his position of power like this.

His boyfriend never had been confident in bed. The first times they had tried making love, Ludwig had been a huge, sweaty, blushing, trembling mess of a man. They had never managed to do something that could even be considered proper sex that first time. Feliciano had called it off before Ludwig could embarrass himself even more. He never really embarrassed Feliciano as per se. He thought it was the cutest thing in the whole wide world when the much bigger, much buffer and usually much calmer German lost his position of authority entirely like that. However, for Ludwig's own sake, Feliciano wanted to make sure he was completely comfortable before they did anything.

"Is this too tight?" Ludwig asked while adjusting one of the leather belts strapped around the Italian's leg, just below his knee. Ludwig was currently methodically  fixing and adjusting the straps fastened around large parts of the Italian's body. Feliciano could hear that he tried sounding self confident, but the whole awkwardness of the situation clearly had an impact on him. Feliciano was after all, tied up in a pretty exposing position. With leather and clamps and a blindfold over his eyes.  Would take some time to get used to that for sure.

"It's okay Luddy! Just fine." Feliciano chirped in reply, trying to sound as positive and supporting as he could, although it became increasingly hard for him to keep his cool too now. The leather was tight, and the clamps were still stinging a bit, but he knew this was how all this worked. He'd watched Ludwig's... Videos. Currently everything seemed to go according to plan.

Feliciano's voice was trembling a bit, Ludwig would be sure to notice how nervous he sounded. It wasn't the sex part that scared Feliciano, that part he could handle better than most. It was the way all this made him feel so extremely bare and vulnerable. And besides, Ludwig had told him what all this would consist of beforehand. In addition to the videos they had awkwardly watched togheter, Ludwig had explained a bit about what he wanted to do.

Ludwig's tastes were... Interesting. The thought of pain and yelling and punishments and force had never really been too alluring for the Italian, but he wanted to try this for Ludwig's sake nevertheless. Because he knew Ludwig really wanted this, that he really needed this. The two had been lovers for a while now, they had both gotten used to the other fully and completely. What they both needed now was to spice up things a bit, how could he deny his partner this when he himself were always so persistent when he wanted to try something new?

"Feli..." Feliciano knew what was coming the second Ludwig opened his mouth.

"If you don't want to-"

"No! No it's okay, I want to try this as much as you!" Feliciano answered, shaking his head. 

That was probably a lie, but they had gotten this far, Feliciano was not about backing down now. It had been the third time today Ludwig had second thoughts today, he'd ask him if he wanted to quit whenever Ludwig sensed a tiny speck of doubt in Feliciano's voice. If Feliciano wasn't completely clear about this, Ludwig would certainly back down.

They had spent the whole day together. Waking up tangled up in each other's arms, then Ludwig had made his boyfriend breakfast. Feliciano had taken care of the dinner, and the rest of the day had been spent slouching away at the sofa, cuddling with his head on Ludwig's lap while Ludwig read some long and heavy novel Feliciano had troubles even pronouncing the name of. After that they had gotten down to business for real. they had both taken a bubble bath together. While the always so efficient German was busy scrubbing and cleaning and massaging, Feliciano had been way more interested in making funny foam-hairstyles on Ludwig. His normally strict, no-nonsense type of a partner had not objected for once, Ludwig knew all this was mainly for his pleasure, so he tried to appease Feli as well as he was able.

And now they found themselves here.

Putting on all of the straps and belts Ludwig had dug up from the closet had been surprisingly complicated. But with Ludwig's help it had gone quite smoothly. Currently there were two straps fastened around the young man's ankles, which was then fixed firmly to some metal bar kind of thing Ludwig had mounted on the top of their shared bed. A second set of constraints were tied around his legs to better support his weight, and lastly an intricate leather harness adorned his torso, with a matching leather collar tied around his neck. Tying his arms behind his back and elevating his upper body as well as his legs. The pull of the straps rendered Feliciano pretty much immobile. Legs sprayed almost painfully far apart leaving every inch of his body completely unprotected from both gazes and touches. It made Feliciano a tad bit uncomfortable. The Italian was used to being naked around Ludwig, but this was different. He had tried wriggling a bit in his constraints so to cover up a bit, but the way he was elevated made it excruciatingly hard to even move and inch from one side or another. He had never felt this helpless in his entire life.

"If you say so"

Feliciano could hear Ludwig move around to Feliciano's head, Ludwig ruffling some of the messy copper coloured bangs out of his face. The bed creaked slightly.

"Remember the safe word okay?"

The bigger man placed a tender kiss on his boyfriend's head, before letting his lips meet Feliciano's in a soft touch.  Feliciano nodded, a bit tentatively, as Ludwig pulled away again. The warm feeling of Ludwig's lips were too soon taken from him, he knew that it wouldn't be as caring and soft from here on out.

"I remember"

"Good"

Ludwig caressed Feliciano's face before he left him again. The blindfold made everything even more uncomfortable for the tied up Italian. Not soon after he could hear Ludwig rummaging around for something on his left, he had more than belts and straps readied for this Feliciano was painfully aware of. The uncertainly of what Ludwig was planning terrified him if a bit he was to be honest with himself. However,  he trusted Ludwig. He knew he'd never hurt him, not permanently at least. And besides, he had a safe word, why was he feeling so-

Feliciano flinched as something hard and flexible smacked down on his uncovered stomach, Feliciano could feel the red mark it left. A whip? It had to be. How many tails it had, or exactly how big it was, Feliciano had no idea of, and before he think more about it, a second lash, this time hitting his inner thigh made Feliciano yelp. The lashes weren't particularly painful or hard, they were definitely tolerable. However, the Italian had always hated pain in general, and the surprise element of not knowing when or where Ludwig would hit him did not really improve the situation either.

"Luddyy!"

A third hit, this time to the inside of his other thigh.

"Ja?"

Ludwig's voice sounded... Different. He had always been somewhat insecure in sexual situations, but the power the circumstances left him with seemed to have an impact on the normally shy man. Ludwig sounded strict and emotionless. Feliciano knew his boyfriend well enough to know how worried he was about hurting him, but the way his voice sounded made the defenceless Italian slightly anxious nevertheless.   

"If there's something you want to say; say it"

Yet another lash, harder than the ones before, leaving asore trail over Feliciano's chest. However, this time, as the sting of the whip slowly spread through his body, an interesting numbness closely followed. The whipping wasn't exactly pleasant, but in all reality, despite what he'd initially thought this whole ordeal would turn out to be, it was kind of turning him on too.

"Speak!" Ludwig commanded. He was suddenly unexpectedly close to Feliciano's face, so close that the Italian could feel the bigger man's breathing. Sure, all this had some effect on Feliciano, but it was quickly apparent just how much this affected Ludwig. Feli had become an expert on reading the German, even with the blindfold on he could sense _exactly_ how horny this made Ludwig. Feliciano couldn't help but smile at that notion, despite Ludwig trying his best to be all _serious_ ~. 

As Feliciano didn't respond momentarily, Ludwig whipped him again. This next hit sent a sharp tremble trashing through Feliciano's body, leaving him moaning. His whole body jolted up, making the constraints pulling him up tighten. This lash was **hard** , Ludwig had seemed to get the hang of this.

"Lu, Luddy!" Felicano didn't know exactly what he tried to convey.

"Do you want me to stop?" Ludwig had placed his hand on Feliciano's face now, soothingly caressing his cheek. His voice quieter and more sympathetic than before. Feliciano welcomed the change, nudging the  hand  cupping his head gently in response. However, if  he wanted him to stop? In all honesty Feliciano wasn't completely sure. There was actually some pleasure to be found in this after all...

" No..."

" No it's okay" Feliciano put on the most resolute face he could manage, trying to reassure the bigger man.

With that, Ludwig placed a soft kiss on Feliciano's lips while whispering something under his breath. Feliciano couldn't quite distinguish what it was he whispered, but Ludwig's tone of voice sounded grateful and slightly amused.

"Good" He chuckled lightly. Removing his hand from the smaller man's cheek, while simultaneously untying the blindfold covering Feliciano's eyes.

It took Feliciano a few seconds to adjust to the light. He blinked a few times, while curiously surveying the room. The first thing he saw was Ludwig. The bigger blond stood raging over Feliciano. From the time he had tied up the younger Italian to now, he had discarded his shirt. The sight of Ludwig shirtless always made Feliciano all giddy inside, butterflies and everything, this time was no different. It was even further enhanced by the excitement of the situation. Feliciano bit his lip while surveying Ludwig further. He looked absolutely stunning. If there was one thing in this world that really turned Feliciano on; it was when Ludwig truly took control of their sexual situations. He was always so insecure and careful, and of course Feli found that endearing, but his boyfriend being all controlling and bossy and sure of himself, that's what Feliciano really wanted to see.

 Ludwig was blushing slightly, and now that Feliciano's blindfold was removed he seemed a tad bit more hesitant with the whole situation, but despite this he emitted and aura of control. The kind of aura the German usually emitted in meetings and training sessions and business conventions. That aura truly intrigued Feliciano, he often complained about how bossy and relentless Ludwig was, but in truth his domineering nature was the reason Feliciano found him so sexually attractive in the first place.

The tied up young man moved his gaze over to study the room and himself, while Ludwig fidgeted with something in the drawers to his right. As soon as he caught a glimpse of his own body he started blushing himself.

 He was tied up alright.

Completely vulnerable, pretty much straight down on display. Sure, Feliciano was naked around Ludwig a LOT, but this was... This was not just "being naked".

Although Feliciano would never admit it, this turned him on more than a bit though. He was already pretty damn hard. The black leather straps digging in to his skin, the quickly fading bright red marks from the whipping, the way this position made his legs sprayed almost painfully far apart. How Ludwig could see every inch of his body, how his boyfriend would be free to _touch_ every inch of his body without consent if he so wished.  It made Feliciano unbelievably wound up.

Feliciano wriggled a bit in his restraints, Ludwig had been fidgeting around for a while and Feli started getting impatient. Ludwig's back was turned so he couldn't see much of what he was planning.

"Luddyy" Feliciano nagged

No answer.

Feliciano sighed heavily and tried relaxing. It seemed he'd be stuck like this for a while. But as soon as Ludwig's hand had left Feliciano earlier, he was suddenly on top of him again. Ludwig had turned around and moved over to the bed again. Kindly stroking Feliciano's back, from the nape of his neck to the end of his spine, his bright blue eyes staring down at his defenceless smaller boyfriend, studying him.

Feliciano smiled. He loved being touched like this. Ludwig was gently petting him, like a kitty. Feliciano loved being cuddled like this and he quickly lost himself in the pleasant feeling, closing his eyes and just taking it all in.

 Feliciano's smile was quickly turned into moans and purrs, as Ludwig started kissing and caressing and rubbing his upper body and neck. Neck kisses were Feliciano's favourite, and Ludwig knew this all too well. As the German planted kisses on his neck and shoulders and chin he started fondling the lean man's nipples too. Gently tucking at the clamps while rubbing around them to make Feliciano ease up.

A sudden weight started pulling down on both of Feliciano's nipples, Sending him back to reality. He abruptly opened his eyes as a surprised squeak left his lips. Ludwig had fastened something to the end of the clamps. He had very effectively managed to distract the smaller man, so that he wouldn't notice the weight he'd fastened on his nipples. Ludwig was being sneaky, Feliciano could appreciate that.

Although the pull of the extra weight was somewhat uncomfortable and it hurt quite a bit, Feliciano was not about to say a single word. He was stubborn now, and he certainly did not want to give Ludwig the satisfaction of him giving up. So instead he gritted his teeth and tried acting as nonchalant as possible. Acting nonchalant was his speciality after all.

Ludwig seemed to be impatient himself now, after making sure both clamps stayed on as they should, he leaned closer to Feliciano. Their lips met in a violent and passionate kiss. Feliciano could feel how turned on Ludwig started to get. Just watching Feliciano in this way really made him desperate. Feliciano let out a few small gasps and moans as Ludwig kissed him avidly. The bigger man's hand had moved up to the back of his head, gently tugging at his red strands of hair.

Their lips were tightly interlocked now, making it hard for them both to breathe. Though, Ludwig didn't care. He entered Feliciano's mouth with his tongue, sucking and biting at the Italian's supple lips while Feliciano tried his best at kissing back. He couldn't do much, considering his hands were tightly constrained behind his back. But he tried being as open and willing to Ludwig as possible.

Lips still joined; Ludwig moved his other hand lower. First scratching at the slightly tanned skin on his chest, then moving down to caress his thighs, then-

Feliciano moaned loudly as Ludwig touched him. Their kiss was abruptly stopped while they both caught their breath again. Feliciano looked at Ludwig through half-closed eyes as the bigger man stroked him gently. The feeling was very satisfying, and the way Ludwig looked at him all lustfully, staring directly into his eyes, just observing the impact his touch had on him. Ah, it really could not get much better than this.

Feliciano was wrong

Ludwig started licking, biting and sucking his way down his body. As he reached his very erect nipples, he removed the clamps and started sucking instead. All while continuing to fondle Feliciano's private area slowly and extremely tenderly. The slow pace made Feliciano crazy, but he couldn't do a thing to change it.

Feliciano whined as Ludwig bit his thigh. Squirming in the leather bonds that kept him up. Ludwig worked his way all the way down the lower half of his body. Leaving a beautiful trail of marks leading down to Feliciano's thighs. Ludwig was relentless as he sucked and bit and licked every sensitive area of the Italian's body. As he started licking at the base of Feliciano's now-very-erect penis, the young man completely lost it. Feliciano moaned loudly and tried bucking his hips upwards in thrusting motions. Ludwig was teasing him, and it drove Feliciano completely insane. But he couldn't do much as it was right now. Ludwig just methodically continued licking. Trailing his tongue up and down his member. As Ludwig started sucking at the top of his head, his stroking became harder and faster, making Feliciano throw his head back in pleasure.

" Oh caro Dio Ludwig" Felicano pleaded desperately. He wanted to slam the rest of himself into Ludwig's mouth badly, but the leather straps and the position he was in made that impossible. Despite Feliciano's frantic state, Ludwig was completely unwavering, he kept brushing his tongue against Feliciano's tip, lightly kissing and sucking, but making sure not to give Feliciano any kind of release.

Ludwig's other hand started groping the tied up Italian's ass now. Drawing circles with his fingers around Feliciano's entrance, making the frantic man whinge and whine even louder.

 Everything suddenly stopped.

Ludwig moved away from his copper haired lover, to Feliciano's great dismay. The teasing made Feliciano crazy, but it felt too good for him to want Ludwig to stop now!

"Ludwiiig, why did you-"

"Shhh Feli" Ludwig hushed, placing one finger over his mouth as a gesture.

Feliciano obeyed and kept silent as Ludwig moved over to the drawer next to their shared bed again. Feliciano was still trembling from Ludwig's touch and he only now noticed how heavily he was breathing.

It didn't take Ludwig long to find what he was looking for. Without showing Feliciano what he'd found he moved over to him again. Gently ruffling his head.

"I'll put this in now okay?"

Feliciano looked puzzled. What exactly would he _put in?_

Ludwig elaborated with a chuckle. Somehow the blond found the Italian's face somewhat hilarious.

"It's...Ehm." He hesitated for a minute.

"It's a ring thing" Ludwig lifted the object in his hand so Feliciano could see.

Ah

Feliciano had seen one of those before. It was pretty simple really. A metal ring with straps attached. He'd had watched some of Ludwig's porn, he knew how these worked.

"Ah, yeah, Sure Luddy no problem!" Feliciano chirped. The ring didn't look too difficult to wear, and if Ludwig had some plans with it Feli was more than happy to comply, not that he really had a choice if Ludwig really wanted to try it, considering the pose he was in.

The ring was neatly placed behind the smaller man's front teeth, then the straps were fastened behind his head, leaving it impossible for Feliciano to close his mouth. He was sure he looked completely ridiculous, but Ludwig seemed to be happy, and that's really all that mattered for Feliciano right now.

Ludwig placed a kiss on Feliciano's head. Feliciano tried smiling in return, but the ring made it difficult, and the only thing he managed to produce was a weird grimace. Ludwig noticed and smiled while shaking his head.

"You are really trying your best to make me happy aren't you?"

Some incoherent gurgling sounds escaped Feliciano's lips. As Feli quickly found out; speaking with a metal ring stuck behind your teeth was surprisingly hard. Ludwig chuckled lightly.

"Don't even try. I doubt you'd manage to say anything that would make sense"

Ludwig suddenly grinned.

"But then again, you rarely do even without objects in your mouth"

Feliciano wriggled while squinting at Ludwig, a few more angry gurgles from Feliciano and a few more chuckles from Ludwig, and then they were both ready to proceed again. Ludwig stood up to get some more items.

Feliciano suddenly panicked at a realization; as the ring made him unable to speak, how would he be able to tell Ludwig the safe word should it be too much for him?

The tied up Italian desperately tried squeaking and wriggling so Ludwig would notice him. His boyfriend currently had his back turned on him again, but surely he had to notice how distressed he looked when he turned around? ... Right?

To Feliciano's relief, Ludwig was way ahead of him. He held a small object in his right hand as he turned to face him. It looked like a small ball. Ludwig placed it gently in Feliciano's hand, making sure he had a good grip on it.

"Drop this if you want me to stop okay?" Ludwig sounded serious now.

Feliciano nodded in response. Ludwig knew exactly how to do all this, and Feliciano was glad, he felt a lot safer knowing he had a way to call off everything if he so wished to.

Feliciano prepared himself again, Ludwig was faster finding the items he was to use this time and he made sure to let Feliciano see. He held  a butt plug in his right hand and some lube in the other. the sight made Feliciano excited, finally some proper action!

Ludwig kneeled down beside Feliciano and started massaging him. His fingers gently traced over Feliciano's privates, before he applied some of the lube to Feliciano's entrance, working the lube warm with his hands before he inserted one finger into the copper haired man. Feliciano's whole body vibrated, and Ludwig quickly inserted a second one. Then a third.

With soft massaging motions Ludwig eased Feliciano's muscles. He was slowly loosening up around the fingers, and he enjoyed every minute of it. Moaning and sweating and trembling Feliciano got harder, and Ludwig got redder. However, not in the way Feliciano had seen him before today. Ludwig looked wilder and colder than Feliciano had ever seen him before. He looked mildly put; distracted, and more than a tiny bit dangerous. Ice cold eyes the colour of the sky was studying Feliciano's every move as he fingered him, the blond German biting his lip every time Feliciano let out a whimper or moan through the ring gag. Finally, after a lot of massaging and loosening up Ludwig picked up and inserted the butt plug. Moving it a bit in and out before Feliciano's muscles settled around it. Feliciano desperately tried bucking his hips towards the plug, in an attempt to get Ludwig to insert it further in. But the object was far from long enough to satisfy Feliciano, he'd have to do with just this for now.

Again,  Ludwig grabbed the whip from the night table. But not before he had wiped off some of the drool that had escaped Feliciano's mouth. The gag made it very hard not to drool all over everything, and Feliciano appreciated Ludwig helping him out with that problem.

The innocent, blushing mess of a man had all but disappeared now. Ludwig's eyes were cold and feral, all empathy had left them. The sight made Feliciano a tad bit scared, even though he knew Ludwig would never hurt him, and he could still glimpse the usually kind man behind the ice cold exterior. But the way he looked at him made the whimpering Italian frightened... And extremely turned on.

Ludwig lashed out at Feliciano's chest with the whip. Hitting hard **.** Then a second hit, then a third. Just as hard and merciless as the first one. Feliciano tried screaming, but he was unable to really get anything tangible out. Ludwig kept hitting. chest stomach, thighs, leaving bright red streaks over Feliciano's tanned body. His boyfriend gave him no time to adjust, the merciless whipping continued. Ass, chest, thighs, stomach, everywhere.

Feliciano was on the brink of dropping the ball, he tried writhing out of his restraints. Ludwig was hitting him! Not in a cute, teasing, sexy kind of way. He was hitting hard. Like he wanted to hurt him!

 Ludwig stopped as Feliciano started trembling. His teary amber eyes had a frightened and pained look, and his whole body was left with fading red marks. Ludwig's exterior suddenly eased up and he dropped the whip to the floor. Rapidly starting to untie Feliciano, starting with his legs, then moving on to the rest of his body, and lastly he removed the plug that was still safely situated inside of Feliciano's ass. Shaking hands caressed every inch of his body, tracing over the red marks he had created.

When Feliciano was freed, Luwdig embraced him gently while stroking the petite young man's back.

"I'm so sorry Feli..." Ludwig whispered in his ear, nibbling at his neck to calm him down again. 

"I went too far. Please forgive me" Ludwig kissed Feliciano's cheek, drying away the tears that had gathered on his face.

"You are so brave, you could have dropped the ball why didn't you-"

Feliciano tenderly nuzzled his face on Ludwig's shoulder to interrupt him. He still hadn't removed the ring, so saying anything was pretty out of the question. 

Ludwig pulled Feli away, placing his hands on his shoulder while staring into his eyes. He was about to say something before his eyes widened slightly and he cursed under his breath. 

"Oh scheiße sorry"

The ring was quickly removed from Feliciano's mouth.

"Should have taken that out right away"

As soon as Feliciano was free from the object he leaped at Ludwig, giving him a long deep kiss. He could feels his lips bruising from the hard impact, but Feliciano didn't care. He just wanted Ludwig to know he was okay. The last thing Feliciano wanted was for his boyfriend to feel guilty after all this.

Ludwig pulled him away again, he made a somewhat amused and extremely relieved look as he chuckled.

"whoa there, what was that for?"

Feliciano caressed Ludwig's arm while kissing his neck.

"I'm okay"

Ludwig beamed down at Feliciano now, a smile spreading across his face.

"I am glad"

Feli got a sudden idea. His arms were still tied behind his back, and the harness was still digging into his skin, so this would be a tiny bit difficult, but Feliciano wanted to make Ludwig understand that he was okay and ready to proceed. A bit of losing control wouldn't scare Feli away.

He moved his face down towards Ludwig's bare stomach. The German man was pale but still had a beautiful shine to his skin. He was somewhat sweaty, so as Feliciano started licking and kissing his very apparent abs, he could feel the slightly salty tinge. Ludwig froze as soon as Feliciano started licking. A slight gasp escaped his lips.

"Feli, what are-"

Feliciano hushed at him, continuing his way downwards. He could feel how hard Ludwig was through his pants, and he desperately wanted to get a taste of that right now.

"Luddy help"

Feliciano's big eyes looked up at his boyfriend again.

"Eeehm.."

"Come one Luddy we haven't got all day!"

Feliciano winked slyly, then moved his gaze to Ludwig's crotch, then back up to meet his blue eyes again.

Ludwig definitely didn't need to be asked twice. Before giving Feliciano one quick kiss on the lips, he started untying his pants. Neither of them had the patience to wait until he had completely undressed, so as soon as Ludwig's member was freed from the clothing, Feliciano got to work.

He bent over and started gently nuzzling. Ludwig was hard, very hard, and he did not seem to have the endurance to wait for any kind of foreplay. As soon as the copper haired head was close enough and Feliciano had opened his mouth properly, Ludwig placed a hand on Feliciano's head and started pushing.

Ludwig let out a loud moan as Feliciano sucked. Feliciano was a natural, he always had. The way he moved his tongue in circular motions drove Ludwig crazy, today was no exception.

Ludwig's movements became more rapid, Feliciano let Ludwig do the moving considering he was in a bit tricky situation right now, Ludwig still hadn't untied his arms. The harness were keeping his arms tied firmly behind his back. The German's had started rolling his hips too now, pushing even further in to Feliciano's mouth. He pressed down harder with his hand, and Feliciano was almost choking every time Ludwig bobbed his head down by now.

Ludwig's hand pulled harder around his hair, tears were welling up in Feliciano's eyes and he felt Ludwig's penis throb at the back of his throat. But just as Feliciano started choking for air Ludwig stopped pushing and let the panting Italian pull himself up. They were both gasping for oxygen, Ludwig had pulled Feliciano away when he was right on the brink of going over the edge, it had taken him a good dose of self control to stop now. 

As soon as Ludwig had regained his breath, he wasted no time pulling Feliciano over, stomach on bed and ass in the air. Feliciano truly hoped Ludwig was done teasing and would get to the point now. By the feel of it, Ludwig seemed to be as desperate as him.

Ludwig hovered over Feliciano, trapping the slender man under his weight. He could feel Ludwig's cock stroking against his naked ass, he was very ready.

In one swift motion and a groan Ludwig gently started pushing into Feliciano, one hand on his hip, the second with an iron grip around his arms, pushing his upper body down and his lower body up. In this position Feliciano had no way of moving, the only thing he could do was to bury his head in the sheets and quietly moan Ludwig's name.

Feliciano could feel Ludwig slowly penetrating him. It hurt slightly at first, a stinging pain that went all the way down to his spine, but with Ludwig's pre-cum and the lube from earlier Ludwig slid smoothly in without problems.

"Mmm" Feliciano groaned as Ludwig hit his prostate. Feliciano had been waiting for this all evening, the only thing he wanted right now was to just be fucked senseless."Faster"

Ludwig did not need to be asked twice. Before Feliciano had finished his sentence Ludwig pulled out, and roughly slammed back in.

"Ludwig! Don't stop, I-"

Ludwig hit Feliciano's sweet spot, making him see stars.

This repeated till Ludwig's cock was throbbing and Feliciano was reduced to a sweaty, whiny mess. The bed was creaking like crazy and it felt like he was going to melt. The way Ludwig hit his prostate over and over again, the sweet stinging pain and Ludwig's firm grip on his ass was sending Feliciano over the edge. But just as Feliciano's muscles was tightening around Ludwig, sucking him in, Ludwig pulled out.

Feliciano whined loudly in protested and wriggled his ass a bit, but he was quickly interrupted by something round and hard being placed inside his mouth. Feliciano's eyes widened by the sudden invasion, but he didn't get to be surprised for long. Just as quickly as Ludwig had pulled out he quickly slammed back in, he didn't want to waste a single second it seemed. Feliciano tried crying out but the object in his mouth made it impossible to speak.

Ludwig slammed in over and over again and Feliciano had never felt so helpless. But it was a completely amazing feeling.

He was tied up, completely helpless and exposed, with a ball gag in his mouth and his big, buff, handsome boyfriend ravaging his ass.

It felt AMAZING

Ludwig moved closer to Feli, placing his hand on his cock, it was desperately weeping for some much needed attention. He pumped Feliciano in quick, rough movements, in the same rhythm as the thrusts of his hips. The German's chest was chafing against Feliciano's naked back so close that Feliciano could evidently feel Ludwig's heartbeat.

With a few more plunges Feliciano was sent over the edge. He came violently in Ludwig's hands, the sensation sending violent shudders throughout his whole body.

His muscled clenched around Ludwig's still moving member, and with one last push Ludwig came too.

Ludwig took a tight grip around Feliciano's stomach as he rode out his orgasm, filling Feliciano, before they both collapsed on the bed.

They kept this position for a couple of minutes, while they both caught their breath. Ludwig was heavy on top of Feliciano's body, but he didn't mind much. The feeling of skin against skin felt great, and Feliciano was too tired to gesture for Ludwig to move.

"Thank you so much schatz" Ludwig whispered after a while, lifting Feliciano over on his back and moving his weight slightly away so Feliciano could breath more easily.

Ludwig removed the ball gag from the tied up man's mouth and received a very grateful sigh from the other man. Feliciano simply chuckled and tried leaning up to kiss Ludwig, the lack of support his arms were able to give him made him fall right back down again. Ludwig noticed Feliciano's struggles and helped him, leaning down to softly nibble at his lips while stroking away the messy strands of hair that had gathered in his face.

"Eehm, Luddy... Are you going to untie me?"

Ludwig looked down at Feliciano for a few seconds, before the ice cold look in his eyes from before returned.

"Nein"

Feliciano's eyes opened wide, with a distressed look on his face he opened his mouth to protest, but he was interrupted by Ludwig's loud laughter before he could say anything.

"Haha I am just joking Feliciano, of course I'll untie you"

Feliciano's distressed facial expression turned into a pout.

With a fake-angry tone he scolded his boyfriend. "You scared me! You are so mean:.."

Ludwig laughed even louder in response

"Come on then" With a wriggle Feliciano tried telling Ludwig to hurry up with it. It started getting very uncomfortable being tied down like this.

"Hmm... Actually" Ludwig leaned down closer to Feliciano again, placing his hand on his chest, drawing small circles into his skin.

"I think I'll wait a bit, I kind of enjoy this... Maybe we should put the gag back in too? It was really nice when you couldn't nag on me"

Before Feliciano could respond with some sly comment Ludwig lifted him up from the sheets and embraced him, placing tender kisses on his neck.

"I'm going to make that chocolate cake you love for breakfast tomorrow" With that Feliciano started laughing too.

"You better!"

In that moment Feliciano felt immensely happy. He'd manage to force Ludwig out of his shell. Feliciano loved the confident Ludwig he'd seen in bed today, and hopefully, Feliciano thought. Hopefully Ludwig would feel like he owed him one for a while, because cake for breakfast? Feliciano could definitely get used to that every day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely not what I am used to! Decided to write this after a request from another user on here, and of course I had to try. Hope it isn't too bad haha
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
